


Nicotine and Normalcy

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Competition, Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Possessive Behavior, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison needs a hit of something normal but she knows it can't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine and Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html) prompt; "smoke after sex".

Madison inhaled deeply, smoking itself no longer gave her a teenage thrill but it didn’t matter, nicotine wasn’t the drug she needed a hit of. It was normalcy. That somewhere in their fucked up mess of trying to kill each other and fucking each other senseless, there was still the fucked out smoke at the end, no matter who they were. But like every high, it worked less each time.

She passed the cigarette to Zoe, her lipstick kiss over the filter tip, a clean and crisp imprint. Not like the smeared red stain over Zoe’s mouth but just as much a mark of possession, proof that Madison had been there first. It was hers; everything was hers.

Zoe’s lips let go of the cigarette, eyes closed, breath still on the inhale, determined to keep the smoke inside her as long as possible. She was determined to take everything from her but Madison didn’t give up that easily, even if she was guilty of rolling over for her every once in a while.

Pinning her back down, Madison’s hand curled around Zoe’s jaw, forcing open her mouth as she kissed her, sucking the smoke from her lungs, taking it back. Pulling up again, she exhaled with a smirk, eyebrow raised in challenge as she took the cigarette back from Zoe’s fingers. “If you want it, you have to come and take it.”

Stubbing out the cigarette on Zoe’s bedpost, she made it clear she wasn’t talking about the post-coital smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
